highlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
Carl Robinson
Carl Robinson was born in 1824 in New Orleans as a slave. In 1859, Carl's master, Seth Hobart, took his daughter out to the field's, pregnant, she had apparently claimed she had been raped by one of the slaves. She randomly pointed out Carl as the guilty party. Hobart shot Carl to death immediately. Carl revived shortly as an Immortal. Terrified and confused, he ran away not knowing what happened to him. He was quickly recaptured by Slave Catchers, but along the road, Matthew McCormick stopped the trio and bought Carl. Matthew raised his sword, terrifying Carl, but to his surprise, cut his chains and freed him. McCormick, saw only a fellow immortal, not a slave, and he took Carl as his student. They later also became friends. He demanded of Carl that he put thoughts of revenge against Seth Hobart aside, he told him that he was an Immortal and must put mortal concerns behind him. He also had a more personal reason for the demand, Hobart was his father in law. Carl, however, was unable to put a lifetime of abuse aside, and sought out Hobart, killing both him and his son Clayton Hobart. McCormick regarded the act as a betrayal, and held a long standing grudge against his former student. In 1926 Louisiana, Carl and a pair of his friends were chased down by Klansmen. They were about to be hanged when a man in a car knocked over the makeshift gibbet. Carl sensed the presence of another Immortal, Duncan MacLeod. Once clear of the danger, the two men talked, Carl had plans to play baseball, and had hopes of striking out Babe Ruth. He also had dreams of being a politician. In 1954 Alabama, Carl met with MacLeod again, Carl was playing semi-pro baseball in the Negro League. Happily chatting, the pair sat unknowingly at a lunch counter with a sign that read "Whites Only" and the waitress refused to serve Carl. When the sheriff sitting next to them told Duncan and Carl to leave, Duncan refused and a brief fight ensued, MacLeod wound up knocking out the sheriff. Moments later, a depressed Carl, saw a glimmer of hope, when the headlines announced that segregation was found to be unconstitutional. MacLeod left him with the hope that change was finally happening. By the 1990s, Carl had fulfilled some of his dreams like going to college, but when things didn't change as quickly or as much as he had hoped, he gave up. He stumbled on a drug dealer and on impulse, he stole the money from the dealer and a nearby car, which belonged to Charlie DeSalvo, and drove off. Duncan tracked Carl to a shipyard and asked to talk, seeing what happened to him. Later on, Carl stops at the dojo, and gave Charlie the money to fix his car, but Charlie had reported him to the police, and was told by a police officer named Carter, that Carl was wanted for murder in Arizona. Duncan confronted Carl about the charge, but and Carl claimed he had not killed anyone. Later that day, Officer Carter and his partner, caught up with a young friend of Carl's, and Carter beat him. When Carl was told what had happened, he went to find Carter. Carter, however, found him, and although Carl put up his hands, and surrendered, Carter, slammed into him with his cruiser, knocking him out. He pulled an axe from his trunk, making it apparent he knew what Carl was and how to kill him. Only the arrival of a curious quartet of witnesses saved Carl's life. A Watcher tattoo could be seen on Carter's wrist as he returned the axe to the trunk. When Carl's young friend mentioned the tattoo, MacLeod knew that they were dealing with a Hunter. MacLead went to the police the following day, as DeSalvo had dropped charges against Carl, he discovered that Carl was not wanted for anything anywhere, there was no murder charge, but his inquiry was overheard by Carter. MacLeod met Carl and informed him who was hunting him, skeptical, the pair were then shot at by a shotgun-wielding man in a police cruiser. The pair tracked the cruiser by the car number, and saw Carter and his partner getting in. Carl recognized Carter as the man who ran him down. MacLeod suggested they speak to Carter's partner, but Carl was sure the man would not care. Duncan asked, "Why? Because he's white?" to which Carl said, "Yeah, that's right." But Duncan pointed out, "This may come as a surprise, but so am I." Carter tracked Carl to the docks, and confronted him with shotgun and axe, "I'm going to kill you. Forever." Carter's partner Kenny pulled his weapon and told Carter to stand down. He said he would shoot him if he had to. Carter cocked his gun, and Kenny shot him. Carl then stopped running, and tried out for a minor league baseball team, and was signed on the strength of his 95 mile an hour fast ball. In 1996, Carl was still playing baseball for the Chiefs and was signing autographs at the stadium after the game. He sensed the presence of another Immortal, and went to the roof to find Myron Corman. Corman, a lefty, thought he might have an advantage over Carl, who had a "problem with southpaws" in playing ball. Carl said it was the wrong place and the wrong time, and he wanted no trouble. Corman pushed the challenge, and Carl met it, taking Corman's head and his Quickening. Unfortunately, Corman's headless body fell from the roof, and the light show of the Quickening attracted witnesses. A half a dozen people saw Carl at the roof edge above the body, and the police were called. Carl ran, he sent Duncan MacLeod a message. The FBI appeared at the stadium in the form of agent, Matthew McCormick, Carl's former teacher. Meanwhile, MacLeod took Carl to the dojo but McCormick was there, and they drove quickly away, but he sensed their presence. Carl's coach, Trey Franks, later confessed to the murder, and was arrested. Carl was delighted that he is free of suspicion. Duncan, however, told him he could not let Trey take the wrap. Carl said Trey was a nobody, nothing. Duncan convinced Carl to at least talk to Trey. Carl and McCormick also confront each other, but Duncan talked Matthew out of killing Carl, and the men came to an accord. Matthew staged a shootout with Carl to help him escape, dead men, after all, are no longer hunted by the authorities. Carl Robinson moved to Trinidad, coaching a little league team. He later took on a student of his own, a young Immortal named Derek Worth, sent to him by Duncan. 'Personality' Carl was an ambitious and good-natured man, who wanted to succeed in life, and bettering life for black Americans. He took great pride in being a civil rights activist, and witnessing first hand black Americans rise from slavery to freedom. However, due to a lifetime of discrimination, ranging from his enslavement, through Jim Crow, and near hanging by the Ku Klux Klan, he held a deep resentment and anger This was alleviated somewhat by Duncan MacLeod's friendship, who did not see Carl's race as a factor in their associations. Duncan also helped him gain a university place, and defend him against white racists in eating establishments and other areas. He saw Carl's ambition from their first meeting (where he expressed a desire to play in Major League Baseball, despite segregation). Weapon Carl's weapon was a Manchu broadsword. Category:Immortals Category:Males